Sleepless
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: For lack of a better title. Theta's freaking out about exam results and his Dad thinks it's because he's dating Koschei
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless

Theta couldn't sleep, which was ridiculous because he could always sleep. He wasn't the type of person who would be up all night because of something that was on his mind. But right now both suns had set and pure darkness was over Gallifrey and Theta was lying awake. He had tried lying on his back, his side, even his stomach, he tried with the cover and without but it was no help. Comfort wasn't the problem, worry was.

Results day was two and a half weeks away and it terrified Theta. He had always acted like he didn't care about exams, like he thought they weren't important, like it didn't matter how he did. And he'd ended up believing it in a way and he hardly revised. He couldn't explain it but during exam season he had been so relaxed that he hadn't felt like the exams were right on top of him. He hadn't done the work and Rassilon knew he had heard enough about it since then.

"_If you end up failing, Theta, it is your own fault," his father had told him, when he had admitted he was scared he wouldn't get the grades he needed. Theta had just stared at him for a moment, that had not been the reassuring response he had been hoping for and what made it worse was that his father was right. His father continued, "You knew far enough in advance when the exams were. You had plenty of time to study, you had plenty of time to prepare, you're the one who chose not t bother. You're the one who thought seeing that precious boyfriend of yours was more important."_

"_It wasn't like that," Theta argued, "I did study, I just didn't study enough. The time went a lot quicker than I expected it to, I didn't realise how close they were when I wasn't revising."_

"_That's a poor excuse, that is and you know it," his father retorted and the truth was Theta did know it. "You should've created a study plan and stuck to it. Even Koschei was sensible enough to do that."_

"_What's that supposed to mean? 'Even Koschei'?" Theta asked defensively._

"_Everyone knows he's not the smartest kid around or the nicest but _he _was more sensible than you were," his father replied. Theta wanted to answer to say that he wasn't sure if he was offended for himself or Koschei because of that comment, but his father continued before he had the chance, "But that in itself proves where your priorities lie."_

"_You know what, Dad, just stop it," Theta said, desperation seeping into his voice, "I get it, all right, I stuffed up, I'm an idiot, can you shut up about it now?"_

"_You get it?" his father replied, "I hope that's true and maybe you'll learn from this but knowing you, you won't."_

"_Dad, I'm not stupid. I made a really stupid mistake and because of it my whole future is at stake," Theta shouted in an attempted to get his Dad to actually listen._

"_Don't raise your-"_

_Theta didn't give him a chance to interrupt, "My whole future is at stake. My whole life, all right, I get that. And you can lecture me all you want, it won't change anything. I'll still have stuffed up. I'll still have the chance of getting what I really want out of my future because of it. I'll still have to live with that forever."_

"_Yeah? Well remember that, and remember that you've got no one to blame but yourself."_

Theta cleared the memory and brought himself back to the present. Back to the darkness of his bedroom. He hated being this worried, he actually felt sick with it. He wasn't sure he could cope with two more weeks of it. What made it worse was knowing Koschei was getting his at the end of this week, because he had been with a different exam board. He knew he's see Koschei acing and have to wait another two weeks to see whether his results were as bad as he thought or, Rassilon forbid, even worse. Because in his mind he had managed to convince himself that there was no way he had got the grades he needed. Even the exam he had done enough revision for had gone badly, he had completely blanked during it. He wished he could just know, right now, what he's grades were, just so he could stop worrying.

Theta sighed, he could tell he wasn't going to get any sleep, so he rolled over and picked him book up from under his bed. Reading was better than lying there freaking out.

**A/N: Theta in this is totally me last night. 'cept my Mum's a lot nicer than Theta's Dad and has never told me it's my own fault despite the fact that I'm completely in Theta's position. And by the end Koschei totally became Laura545 (who's Scottish and gets her results on the 4****th****, while my poor English self has to wait until the 18****th****.). So yeah, basically, I wrote this to try and stop freaking out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Koschei! Koschei! Koschei!" Theta banged on Koschei's dorm-room door. "Open the damn door!"

Koschei yawned as he did so, quickly noting the stray tears that ran down Theta's cheeks contrasted with the huge grin on his face, "Theta? Is everything all right?"

Theta nodded enthusiastically, "Everything is brilliant, Koschei! Brilliant!"

Koschei instantly stopped worrying and watched Theta carefully, finding his smile contagious and smiling back, "So are you going to tell me _why _everything is so brilliant?"

"Because! Because! Because! I… Rassilon, Koschei, I can't believe this!" Theta replied, leaving Koschei no less confused that he was previous.

"What, Theta, whaaat?" Koschei pressed.

"I've been dreading today so much and now, everything's all right! I did it, Koschei, I did it!" he pulled his phone out of the pocket and pressed a few buttons before waving it in Koschei's face. "I actually did it!"

Koschei couldn't help but laugh, "Theta, if you want me to read that you're gonna have to hold it still. Or better yet, give it here," he took the phone off Theta and read the message he had open

_**CONGRATULATIONS! We are delighted to confirm your place at the Academy. We look forward to seeing you next term!**_

Koschei's face broke into a grin and he threw his arms around Theta, "This is fantastic! What did you get exactly?"

"I… don't know," Theta admitted and laughed. "I was too excited by the text that I haven't actually gone to get my actual results."

Koschei rolled his eyes, still smiling, "That is so typical of you. C'mon, assembly hall."

Theta took Koschei's hand with one of his hands and took the phone back with his other. As they walked to the assembly hall, Theta was too busy rereading and rereading the text to make sure it was real and that what it said wasn't going to change that he wasn't watching where he was going. More than once Koschei had to pull him out of the way of passing students. All around them was mixed emotions regarding the results achieved and it made Koschei glad he had got his two weeks previous.

"What grades did you need?" Koschei asked.

"CCD," Theta replied instantly, still staring at his phone. He managed to talk himself into putting the phone away – after he forwarded the text to his Dad – and looked at Koschei, "I was so sure I had blew it. I was so sure there was no way I could've done it. I didn't do enough revision, I blanked on one of the exams. How is this happening?"

Koschei grinned at him, "You need to stop putting yourself down and start listening to me when I say you can do something."

"Yeah but it made sense, it made perfect sense that I hadn't got it, there was no way. I mean, I messed up the mock in one, I had to retake before in another."

"Theta, stop trying to make sense of it and go get your envelope," Koschei told him, making Theta realise they had reached the assembly hall.

Theta quickly went to the table marked S-U, told them his name and showed his ID. Just a moment later his envelope was passed to him, "I know I've passed, I know I've got in. Hell, I know what's written in this envelope. So why the hell am I still nervous?"

"It's understandable. Open it!" Koschei replied.

Theta ripped the envelope open and pulled the sheet out. The second he did a few tears fell down his face, "No. Way," he whispered, almost silently in disbelief.

Beside him Koschei was watching him anxiously, "What is it?" he asked, "Show me."

Shakily Theta passed the sheet over to Koschei.

**BBC**

"Oh, my god! Theta, I'm so happy for you," Koschei told him and kissed him, right there in the sports hall.

Theta was too shocked to respond much, he was shaking slightly, "This can't be real…"

"It is, Theta, it's really real."

Theta just stared at him, "I'm going to the Academy. With you. We're going to the Academy! I did it! I got a grade higher than I needed in everything! I can't believe this."

Koschei just smiled, "Believe it. It's real. I'm so proud of you." And that time when he kissed Theta, Theta got over his shock and returned the kiss.

**Izzy asked me to update when I got my results… So here's the update! EEEEEEEEEEP! :D :D :D**


End file.
